Shy Guy
Los Shy Guys (''ヘイホー Heihō'' lit. Hey-Ho en japonés) son personajes del [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]] y del [[Yoshi (universo)|universo Yoshi]]. Son criaturas tímidas que llevan puesta una máscara para ocultar su rostro, la cual nunca se quitan. Ellos trabajan para Wart, el jefe del juego Super Mario Bros. 2, pero también trabajan para Bowser. Se encuentran en el escenario Yoshi's Story de Super Smash Bros. Melee y en ciertas etapas en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Aparecen de diferentes formas en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. En Super Smash Bros. Fly Guys, una subespecie de los Shy Guys, a veces aparecen en el fondo del escenario Isla de Yoshi. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Los Shy Guys aparecen como uno de los trofeos coleccionables, aunque el modelo usado pertenece al de los Fly Guys. Estos además aparecen de vez en cuando en Yoshi's Story, llevando comida en sus brazos, y vuelven a aparecer en la Isla de Yoshi de Super Smash Bros. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Shy Guy :Existen muchos tipos de Shy Guy: se les ha visto caminando, volando, avanzando a duras penas encaramados en zancos, camuflados con flores, lanzando bolas, blandiendo bates, navegando en barcos piratas, llevando fruta, bailando la Danza Bambú, pilotando submarinos, tocando la guitarra, jugando al tenis, vestidos de rojo, en tamaño extragrande o reducido, robando los juguetes de la gente, haciendo travesuras... :*''Super Mario Bros 2'' Inglés :Shy Guy :There are many types of Shy Guys: they've been known to walk on the ground, fly through the air, traipse about on stilts, wear flowers or camouflage, throw balls, swing balls, swing bats, sail on pirate ships, carry fruit, do the Bamboo Dance, ride submarines, play guitar, play tennis, wear red, come in large or small sizes, steal people's toys, cause mischief... :*''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (10/88) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Los Shy Guys aparecen conduciendo Karts en el Circuito de Mario. Cuando atropellan a algún luchador, producen hasta 15% de daño. Si reciben un golpe potente cuando atraviesan la pista horizontalmente pueden ser desviados, aunque no es una táctica muy útil. Los Fly Guys reaparecen volando en la Isla de Yoshi de Brawl, llevando comida al igual que en Melee. Shy Guy también aparece como un trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Shy Guy :Un personaje con una máscara blanca y ojos negros que aparece en ciertos juegos de Mario y Yoshi. Los verás volando o transportando objetos de acá para allá. Siempre tapan su verdadero rostro, que aun hoy en día representa toda una incógnita. ¿A quién no le gustaría descubrir lo que esconde esa máscara, aunque solo fuera por un instante? :*''NES: Super Mario Bros. 2'' :*''NDS: Yoshi's Island DS'' Inglés :Shy Guy :A character in a white mask with black eyes and mouth that appears in a number of Mario and Yoshi games. Although Shy Guys' actions are varied--from flying to carrying objects--their true faces are still a mystery. If only for an instant, who wouldn't want to see an unmasked Shy Guy? :*''NES: Super Mario Bros. 2'' :*''NDS: Yoshi's Island DS'' Galería Circuito Mario (1) SSBB.jpg|Shy Guys corriendo desde el fondo del escenario Circuito Mario en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Circuito Mario (2) SSBB.jpg|Shy Guys corriendo horizontalmente sobre la pista del Circuito Mario. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Fueron confirmados por Miiverse el día 9 de enero de 2014 como personajes secundarios del escenario de Mario Kart 7, la Senda Arco Iris y del Circuito de Mario de Mario Kart 8. También aparecen como enemigos del modo Smashventura, cada uno tiene diferentes habilidades y dejan potenciadores dependiendo del Shy Guy: los rojos hacen mas daño y dejan potenciadores de ataque, los azules tienen mayor defensa y dejan potenciadores de defensa, los verdes son más rapidos y dejan potenciadores de rapidez y los amarillos saltan más alto y dejan potenciadores de rapidez. Los Shy Guys también vuelven a aparecer como fondo en la Isla de Yoshi. Galería Link atacando a dos KiHunters en el Smashventura.png|Link atacando a dos KiHunters. En la parte inferior puede verse un Shy Guy azul. Fox, la Entrenadora de Wii Fit y los Shy Guys en la Senda Arco Iris SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Shy Guys en la Senda Arco Iris en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Enlaces externos Véase también *Fly Guy, un enemigo parecido, de los universos ''Mario'' y ''Yoshi''. Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Elementos de escenarios